Jungle Book: Hema
by NoRatCat
Summary: After hearing rumor of another lost man cub, Bagheera heads to Kaa's lair to investigate if the rumors are true. What he finds surprises him. Based on the Netflix film "Mowgi: Legend of the Jungle". Follow up to "Lost Cub"


Bagheera could see the old tree ahead. That was where they said Kaa made her lair so to speak. Least her current one. Being a snake, she probably wasn't so bound to one place.

Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't seek her out. The snake had a fearsome reputation. Not that it was to the same level as Shere Khan, but still the python was huge, ancient, and a powerful. Over the days he had heard rumors, snippets that he needed clarification on. If they were true, it would only pique his curiosity.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness the tree presented. He could make out the massive shape of the python. He felt some apprehension. Mowgli had told of his little meeting with Kaa. Though it was doubtful the snake would have actually eaten the boy due to jungle law, but still she could have if she so desired it. Besides? Would anyone really actually challenge her?

"Kaa?" Bagheera said as he entered the dead tree.

He noticed movement, and a head rising. "Well, if it isn't the panther." Kaa spoke in her alluring voice. "What brings you to my part of the jungle?"

Bagheera felt the apprehension again as he stepped forward. "I-I just heard rumors that I-"

"Quiet." Kaa spoke lowly, "You'll wake her."

Curious, Bagheera moved closer and within the snake's coils, he saw her, a small man cub.

"So it is true." Bagheera said in amazement.

Kaa looked to the panther and then the child. The girl moved slightly before settling down.

"I take it word has spread about this little one?" Kaa asked.

"Yes. Many didn't believe it, but-" Bagheera said.

"Well here she is." Kaa gestured to the girl.

Bagheera looked down at the girl. She was so small, a little older than Mowgli when he was found, but still small. "Were her parents around?"

"No, no one came to claim her, nor has the village been in an uproar. It's quite possible she was abandoned." Kaa reasoned.

Abandoning a child? Bagheera considered it a possibility, and indeed no one from the man village had been searching for anything or anyone. But it didn't answer the question Bagheera had.

"Why did you take her?" He asked.

Kaa watched the child stir again, probably from a dream. "I know where your mind lies. When I hatched I was on my own, as it is with many snakes, so we know nothing of raising young." Kaa explained. "But mainly I did this out of curiosity, for two reasons. One was I had seen mammals raise their young for countless years, so you could say I wanted to know what it was like."

"And the second?" Bagheera asked.

The child stopped stirring, "When I looked into this child, I saw nothing. No past, no future, just an empty fate." Kaa said.

It was said Kaa could see anyone's past or future. She had seen Mowgli's destiny, and it became true, but this child? Could she really see nothing.

"I considered giving her to the wolves, or even the man village, but a child with such an unknown fate, one that I can't see, I think it needs to be observed more closely." The python looked to the panther. "Do you have any other questions?"

Bagheera could tell from the snake's tone, she wanted to be left alone, but he had one final question. "Have you named her?"

Kaa's eyes raised in surprise, making it apparent that she hadn't thought of that. "Well I suppose that is true. I do indeed need to name her." Kaa leaned in closer, her tongue flicking out. "Hema. I'll call her Hema." Looking once more to the panther, Kaa added, "Satisfied?"

"I'll leave." Bagheera said, "Good evening."

And the panther turned around and left. When he was gone, Kaa was left alone with Hema. Once more the child started to stir. Taking the tip of her tail, Kaa pressed it against the child's forehead. In moments, the child subsided, and returned to slumber.

"Well my little Hema, what does the jungle have in store for you?" Kaa asked, but received no answer.

A/N: Okay, another follow up to "Lost Cub". Now I know some of my ideas might not gel with the fanbase, but I like them, and I'm sure I'll find people who feel the same. Enjoy!


End file.
